


Crash and Burn

by allthatglitters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatglitters/pseuds/allthatglitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, red hair." by inoru_no_hoshi at fic_promptly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



It breaks Twitter for over four hours. A personal best, Adam thinks (a little more gleefully than is entirely necessary but DAMN). It's a heady sort of power, this, watching almost random words trend in minutes after he tweets, seeing websites crash under the combined virtual weight of his fans whenever he links to something, and bringing Twitter down completely just by changing his hair.

Shaving the side of his head won him a lot of ridiculous at-replies and made the entertainment news, which he'd enjoyed. The goatee had gotten even more coverage, to the point where he'd had to snark about it on Twitter just to let it out. This is an order of magnitude above both.

Heady, intoxicating, and vaguely terrifying.

To him, anyway. Tommy apparently just finds it hysterical, if the way he is still laughing is any indication. Giggling breathlessly, rolling around on the huge bed kicking his feet (Adam watches cautiously, sure his damn creepers are going to take out the glass shade of the gorgeous Art Deco lamp on the bedside table sooner or later), and generally acting like Adam's fans and their penchant for breaking subsections of the Internet are the best entertainment he's had in months.

Which may in fact be true, given how much he's taken to poking them via his shiny new Tumblr account, Adam thinks. He had been surprised when Tommy let Oracio talk him into it, but Tommy just shrugged and said something about “can't beat them, so...” and that was that. Tommy was happy, and that was all Adam cared about. He takes a certain satisfaction in asking increasingly filthy questions via the Ask Me Anything function, which Tommy threatens to post his responses to publicly, but then answers in bed instead. It's now become a regular part of their foreplay, which Adam thinks is testament to how awesomely weird his life is. He loves it.

Tommy has finally stopped giggling, and his rolling around on the bed is now in service of his efforts to get naked, which Adam appreciates a whole lot more (and not just because losing the creepers means less threat to the décor). Naked Tommy is always a very good thing, and Adam slides smoothly onto the bed to join him as his underwear departs. Tommy grins up at him, the happy smile that he tried so hard not to let the audiences see for so long, and Adam returns it helplessly. Tommy's hands slide to the hem of his shirt, and Adam lets him take charge of getting rid of the clothes.

“Finally!” Adam squints at Tommy, slightly confused by the exclamation. It hadn't taken that long for Tommy to strip him (aided significantly by the fact he'd already ditched the boots, and was going commando in anticipation of this very event).

“Huh?” Not his most eloquent response, but given that most of his blood is not currently aiding brain function, he gives himself a pass on that.

“The drapes finally match the rug!” And Tommy's giggling ridiculously again. Adam tries to keep a straight face, because really? But it's irresistible, and they wind up sprawled all over each other and the bed, breathless and shaking for a different reason than usual.

“How long have you been holding on to that one?” Adam teases. Tommy sticks his tongue out in reply, which leads to Adam sucking it into his mouth, and then they are off.

Tommy slides his fingers into red-gold silk, and smiles.


End file.
